


The Morning After

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The early morning sunshine streaming in through her window roused Skye from the lovely dream she was in the middle of and she cursed herself for yet again forgetting to close her drapes. Turning over, she collided with something solid and slowly opening her eyes, they widened when she saw a bare muscular chest in front of her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU piece which contains scenes and language of a sexual nature.
> 
> To avoid any confusion, this is an adaptation of a story I originally wrote for a different fandom.
> 
> * * *

The early morning sunshine streaming in through her window roused Skye from the lovely dream she was in the middle of and she cursed herself for yet again forgetting to close her drapes. Turning over, she collided with something solid and slowly opening her eyes, they widened when she saw a bare muscular chest in front of her. 

Unconsciously, she licked her lips at the sight before her and she felt her face heat up as memories of the night before suddenly made themselves known. Glancing upwards, her gaze settled on her bed companion’s – thankfully – sleeping face and she slowly relaxed. The blush infusing her cheeks intensified though when she noticed that his left arm was still bound, albeit more loosely now, by his black silk tie which was secured around one of the metal rungs of her bed-frame. 

She recalled him wearing that very tie to his leaving party and then later… much later, her fingers tugging on the end of it as she all but dragged him into her bedroom as soon as they’d arrived at her apartment. His smart tailored suit had ended up scattered all over the floor along with her dress but he’d somehow managed to keep hold of the tie.

Those damn cocktails they’d been serving at the bar were lethal… that was the only excuse for her behavior last night. 

Yeah, that’s right, Skye; blame it on the alcohol, she said, berating herself. It’s not as if you haven’t been wanting to jump his bones ever since you first started working together.

Ugh, shut up! she told her inner voice. Closing her eyes, she wished she was still dreaming but her wish, sadly, didn’t come true. When she reopened them, his chest was still pressed against her own naked one. She nearly swallowed her tongue when she saw that he was now awake and was staring back at her. 

“Morning,” he mumbled. 

The deep, husky tone his voice held sent a shiver through her and made her stomach flip. His free hand, which had been resting on her hip, moved and he began trailing his fingertips up and down her arm. 

“M-morning,” she replied. The next thing she knew his fingers were threading though her tousled hair and he was cupping the back of her head as his face inched towards hers. Before she could say another word, his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her; his tongue teasing the seam of her lips. A fleeting thought about morning breath popped into her head but since he didn’t seem to be thinking about that, she figured she might as well not care either and so she granted him access. 

Sliding her left arm up his chest, she twined it around his neck, her fingers idly playing with the short hairs at his nape. She felt a moan bubbling up in her throat and although she tried to suppress it, she couldn’t. The noise seemed to spur him on because he kissed her harder… deeper… his unrestrained hand slipping beneath the thin white sheet barely covering them to cup and knead her breast. 

“Ward…” she whispered. His erection was pressing against her thigh and she felt her clit throb in anticipation of what was about to happen between them… again. 

Rolling her onto her back, he smirked down at her. “I’m so glad we don’t work together any more,” he told her. 

She laughed softly and nodded her agreement. The company that employed them had a rule that its staff couldn’t be involved romantically with each other but now Ward no longer worked there, it no longer applied and his words – combined with his current actions – gave her hope that he wanted to continue what they’d started last night. 

“You want to untie me?” he asked, his voice bringing her back to the present. 

“Oh, I don’t know. You seem to be doing just fine with one hand,” she told him teasingly. Slipping her hand between their bodies, she palmed the underside of his cock, giggling at his subsequent expletive. 

“Yeah, so are you,” he choked out. Bracing his arm by the side of her head, he nuzzled his nose against hers before finding her lips once more and kissing her soft and slow. 

Parting her legs, she wrapped them around his hips, resting her crossed ankles at the small of his back, thus bringing his lower body into closer contact with her own. She noticed his gorgeous whiskey-colored eyes become as dark as midnight and it made her breath hitch. God, he was so damn sexy! And the way he was watching her… it was making her so hot and she desperately craved to feel him inside of her again. 

“Please…” Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pulled him down so that they were pressed flush together. The firm planes of his chest rubbed deliciously against her erect, aching nipples, sending little sparks of electricity directly to her core and making her even wetter than she was already. “Please,” she begged again.

Ward needed no further invitation and after taking himself in hand, he ran the head of his cock along the seam of her pussy a few times before plunging inside of her in one deep stroke. 

His name tore from her throat and her blunt fingernails dug into the rounded tops of his shoulders as she reveled in the amazing sensations coursing through her entire being. Slowly and surely, he was driving her insane. He would withdraw until only the tip of him was inside of her, holding still until she pleaded with him for more and only then would he thrust forward again. She couldn't remember ever feeling this turned on.

“Skye…” he murmured, his mouth now by her ear. His left hand tightly gripped the metal rung it was still bound to as his hips practically jack-hammered into hers. 

Skye could feel the tight coil in her belly was on the verge of snapping and she knew it wasn’t going to take much more to send her careening over the edge. Knowing Ward probably wasn’t far behind, she began clenching her feminine muscles around his shaft and she bit her lip to stifle the giggle she felt threatening to escape. 

“Fuck… yeah, keep doing that,” he told her, his voice a growly whisper. Grinding the base of his cock against her clit on every down-stroke, he felt her tremble beneath him. Seizing her lips, he kissed her hotly, his tongue tangling playfully with hers. 

A few minutes later, her orgasm ripped through her causing her whole body to shudder and shake, her nails digging so hard into his skin that she was worried she’d drawn blood. 

The seductive fluttering of her sheath around him was Ward’s undoing and within seconds he had also climaxed, spilling himself deep inside of her. Wanting her to come again, he slid his hand down the curves that had enticed him from their very first meeting and began strumming her clit with the slightly calloused pad of his thumb. 

“Ohhh…” Cupping his face, she lifted her head off her pillow and met him halfway, kissing him frantically before tearing her lips away as she cried out in unabashed abandon when another wave of intense pleasure struck her. 

Collapsing back onto the bed, Skye’s breathing was heavy and ragged. While she wasn't a shrinking violet, she'd expected to feel a little bit self-conscious but, surprisingly, she didn't. It would seem there was something about Grant Ward that brought out her wicked side and she liked it. 

“Are you okay?” he asked once he had regained enough strength to speak. 

“Uh huh…” she replied. Glancing to the side, she remembered he was still tied to her bed and, she had to admit, the sight was pretty arousing. “I guess I should untie you, huh.”

Brushing his lips over hers, Ward smirked. Bringing up his right hand, he quickly untied himself and, then, taking hold of one of her wrists, he kissed the inside of it before raising it above her head and securing her to the bed-frame with his tie. Lifting her other arm, he did the same thing with the other end of the fabric and his smirk deepened when he saw her eyes widen. 

“I’d say turnabout’s fair play, wouldn’t you?” he playfully asked her, the sound of their laughter filling the air. 

_Fin_


End file.
